College Life
by Irishgirl
Summary: PG13 for language and sexual situations. It's pretty self explanitory. Lizzie Gordo and Miranda are all in college together at UCLA. Rating my change in future chapters. Please r&r. Thanx!


College Life

By Irishgirl

*This is not the kind of stuff I usually write but I'll give it a go. I am warning you now that some of the people will be acting out of character. So just warning you. By the way they have been in school for about 3 months. Please r&r! Thanx*

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

UCLA- Co-ed dorms. Miranda and Lizzie's room

"Wow I can't believe collage is finally here! It kicks ass that we all got into UCLA," exclaimed Lizzie. 

"I know it's really great!" Miranda said, "Yesterday I met this really hot guy. Oh that reminds me Lizzie are we still going to that club tonight?"

"Course we are!" Lizzie answered.

"What club are you talking about?" Gordo asked.

"Club 2010 Gordo. I guess you could come if you wanted to." Miranda answered not really sounding like she wanted Gordo to come. 

"Club 2010? It's only 2007. But…whatever. No I don't think I'll come maybe some other time." Gordo said. 

"Ok then on that note get out." Mirada said.

"What? Get out? Do you want me to go that bad?" Gordo sounded hurt. 

"No it's just that it's 9 and where getting there for 10. So we have to get ready." Miranda answered. 

"Look Gordo you can stay here in the living room and we'll get ready in the bedroom." Lizzie said solving the problem. 

*You see the girls' dorm was set up so there was a little living room area and then a door to the bedroom**.*** 

"All right I think I will stay here, you guys are the only dorm room with cable here.'' Gordo answered. 

"Fine," Miranda said and left for the bedroom. Miranda came out of the bedroom in her bathrobe caring her shower stuff. "I'm going to take my shower." And with that she left. 

"I think I'll take mine too," Lizzie added and went into the bedroom. She came out wrapped in a towel and she didn't she Gordo staring at her with wide eyes. 

*Now don't start to think they are like going into the shower together or anything, um think "Boy Meets World" where there is a room with like 10 showers and toilets too.*

Once Gordo was sure they were in the shower he went into the girls room and went right over to Lizzie's bed to where she kept her Diary. He flipped open to the newest entry and read. 

__

Dear Diary

Two nights ago I had to sleep on the couch because Miranda and Jake where in the bedroom. I had to go for a walk because I couldn't think of what they were doing in there. I mean Miranda is my best friend, well that's a girl. Well Miranda and Jake broke up yesterday. She walked in on him sleeping with someone else. Poor Miranda she was crying all night. I promised to never tell anyone but she lost her virginity to him. I miss Ethan so much I can't even believe that he asked me out. But he did and it's been 3 years. It's so sad that he went to New England Collage in New Hampshire. And I was so mad when I found out that Kate went there too. Err. Well I have to go now. I'll write back soon. 

Always Lizzie

"Oh so that's why Miranda broke up with Jake. And I never knew they slept together. Damn Ethan." Gordo said to himself. For though he never told anyone he did like Lizzie, much more than a friend.

He crossed the room and when to Miranda's desk and felt underneath it for her diary. Once he found it he opened it up and read. 

__

Jake and I had sex for the tenth time last night it was hot and steamy. Omg! I just wanted to-

"Ok!" Gordo said and put the diary away. "I guess that's why they hide diaries." 

It had been 8 minutes and when back into the living room to watch some TV. 

Soon Lizzie and Miranda came back into the room all showered and their hair blown dry. Lizzie had her hair in a messy bun with some hair that what hanging down and Miranda had left her hair down and died the tips red. They went to get dressed in the bedroom and came out 15 minutes later. Miranda was wearing a short red dress that had no straps and Lizzie was wearing a fake leather mini skirt and a shiny purple tube top. 

"I really don't think I should be doing this, what about Ethan?" Lizzie asked.

"Come Lizzie please come with me I can't go alone." 

"Oh all right, but only because you asked." Lizzie said reluctantly. 

Just then there was a knock at the door! 

"It's open," Miranda yelled.

"Hi I'm Pete from room 302, um… it's right down the hall. And I stopped to pick up my mail and the lady asked me if I would bring this package Lizzie McGuire is this her room?" Said a really, really hot guy who just walked in. (We know his name is Pete because he said so.)

"Um, yeah that's me, I'm Lizzie." Lizzie said nervously on account that the guy was so hot, she was thinking something you shouldn't be thinking about someone else when you have a boyfriend and she was dressed like a slut. 

"Hi, here you are." He handed her the package.

"Would you like to come in and sit down?" Miranda asked. 

"Sure, is that cable TV you have?" He replied.

"Yeah it is." Lizzie answered, "You guys it's from New England Collage!" 

Lizzie opened the package and a tape fell out. She walked into the bedroom and put the tape on in there she didn't know what was one the tape and she didn't want everyone else seeing it. She got up to close the door and heard Miranda telling Pete that my boyfriend went to New England Collage. Lizzie walked over and sat on her bed and pressed play on the remote. What she saw was taken by a video camera and I showed Ethan having sex with a girl she didn't know. 

Without even stopping to turn off the tape she ran out of the bedroom through the living room and into the bathroom where she locked herself in a stall and starting crying. 

Miranda followed her into the bathroom she knew something was wrong. Gordo and Pete went into the girls' room and when Gordo saw what was on the tape he said, "Oh shit."

Pete didn't know who the guy was but he wasn't stupid, he guessed that the guy on the tape was her boyfriend. 

After a while Miranda finally got Lizzie to come out of the bathroom and they made their way back to the room.

"Miranda go to the club with Jen and Amanda down the hall. I don't want to ruin your night. Please just go I'll just stay here and watch TV." Lizzie told Miranda.

"Well all right if you really want me to I will." Miranda said.

Lizzie told her she would rather be alone so Miranda left. Pete and Gordo did too. Pete felt uncomfortable there and Gordo had a study group to go to. 

Lizzie changed into pajama pants and a tank top. She sat down to watch TV but all that was on were so sappy love stories where they live happily ever after. She decided that she had to get out of the dorm. She put one a pair of jeans and got a decided to get a zip up sweater just in case. But where was she to go? Miranda was out at the club and Gordo was at some study group. 

Then she thought of Pete. What dorm room was it he said he was from? She remembered 302, right down the hall. 

She walked down the hall to room 302 and was about to knock on the door when it opened and Pete was right there in front of here. 

"Oh…hi," Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I was just going to come see how you were. I never should have given you that package, I'm sorry." Pete said.

"What? Oh no it wasn't your fault at all," Lizzie answered. "I just had to get out of that room. And Miranda is at the club and Gordo's at some study group, and…I…well I donno-"

"Lizzie, do you wanna go for a walk?" 

Lizzie looked up and smiled, "I'd love to," She said.

They walked around the campus under the stars. They talked about each other's life before collage. In fact they talked about just about everything. Lizzie felt like she had known Pete for much more than a couple hours. 

Meanwhile… 

I have to tell her how I fell about her. I'm gonna tonight, yes tonight. Gordo promised himself. 

Back to Lizzie….

Pete was walking Lizzie back to the dorm. 

"You're holding my hand," Lizzie said.

"Well you never know when you'll hit a patch of ice," Pete remarked.

"Oh then it's for my own good?" Lizzie remarked.

"Course," Pete answered.

Lizzie just laughed. All thoughts about Ethan were gone. If he had mentioned his name the moment then she probably would have said, "who?"

But Ethan wasn't mentioned. Pete and Lizzie arrived back at Lizzie's dorm. And they were standing outside the dorm.

"Thanks for taking me out for the walk," Lizzie said. 

"No the pleasure was all mine,'' Pete replied. "Lizzie I haven't met many other people like you and I would really like to see you again."

"Thanks I'd like to see you again too." 

They look in each other's eyes and they kiss. Gordo walks up looking at the ground practicing what he is gonna say to Lizzie. Under his breath, "Lizzie I like you, I have liked you forever." Gordo looks up and sees Pete and Lizzie kissing. He was so hurt. "Oh well" he said. And walked into his room. 

Lizzie had just finish the best kiss of her life. She said good night to Pete and went into her room. Lizzie jumped up in the air and yelled, "Yes!" 

And Pete had just finished the best night of his life with the best kiss of his life with the best girl of his life…etc. And right when Lizzie closed the door he jumped up and yelled, "Yes!"

Gordo had just finished the worst night of his life and didn't feel like he could get up for the next week. Good thing it was the weekend.

*Thanx all for reading this. Please review! *


End file.
